Face recognition is a biological recognition technology which is used to recognize based on human facial feature information. With the development of this technology and the increase of social acceptance, face recognition is now used in many fields, such as face-recognition anti-theft door, face-recognition access control attendance system, police enforcement and criminal investigation for searching criminals, etc.
In recent years, during the development of face recognition technology, there have been cheating behaviors of fake faces. For example, the cheating behavior includes putting a face displayed on the screen by usage of the playback device, such as projector, LCD display, etc. or a three-dimensional model of a face in front of the capturing device of the face recognition system. This may result in the fake face being able to pass the recognition, which brings some social security risks. Therefore, how to perform the face recognition to distinguish between a living face and a fake face has become an urgent problem to be solved.